Forever: Trauma Center Fan Fiction
by GoldenScalpel
Summary: Some desperately needed AngiexDerek fluff. Really sappy :3 rated T for safety.


***FOREVER***

He layed before me, a small smirk dancing upon his lips, the same warm, inviting smile he always had despite the situation. The lips I dreamt kissing, and spoke words of comfort when I needed them. My fingers stroked his caramel hair, the messy mop that always seemed to get messier when he brushed it. They slowly began to make their way to his temples, stroking them gently, tense from his lock tight jaw. Wire rimmed glasses, knocked askew, framed the clear blue eyes, which happened to be closed, enjoying their momentary slumber. The rise and fall of his slightly musculed chest was varely detectable under the white uniform. Regardless of the endless stress that had been piled on the shoulders of this mortal, his kindly spirit never seemed to fail. And I loved him just for that. A breath was caught in my throat, as I unconciously put my hand to his heart. The steady beat, pumping strong, made me smile. It was like a hot chocolate after a long day out in the snow. It was familiar. The first familiar thing in what seemed like one hundred years.

"I-I l-love you." I whispered, and turning around immedietly to leave the room, ashamed at the words spoken, but something caught my hand.

"Wait-" I stopped, my face burning, still turned to the person who had caught my hand. Of course he was pretending to be asleep. Typical.

"W-what I said... it was a mistake... You were't supposed to..." My ramblings were cut off when Derek turned me around and kissed me. My eyes widened with surprise, as he drew me in closer. I melted into his strong arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. The perfect harmony of our tounges swirling each other and lips hugging was better than I had imagined. His hands were wrapped around my waist, the same hands that had saved outless lives, and had now saved me. Breathing became shallower as we began to make our way to the couch.

Eventually, our embrace came to a close as I looked into the sparkling chocolate orbs I had fallen in love with since day one. I was slowly becoming concious that I was sitting on his lap. Hesitantly opening my mouth to speak, I was interupted by another kiss. The room was silent except for the whirring of the computer and voices in the hallway.

Suddenly, a man barged into the office, his blonde hair shining and sea green eyes laughing. We split apart quickly, faces enflamed, but he had caught us already. Derek cleared his throat, and wrapped his arms around me protectively, as if daring the intruder to question his decision. The man observed us for a moment, his mind drawing quick conclusions, as a mischevious smirk slowly replaced the playful one he displayed, eyes twinkling with rougery.

He ran out of the room, his voice ringing in the halls, as people followed him to hear the story about the moment he proudly witnessed. My eyes dropped to my lap, hands twitching, as embaressment began to well up inside me. I knew that there were going to be consequences to letting work interfere with personal life, but somehow, the situation felt so right. I leaned back into Derek's chest, feeling the familiar and protective heartbeat, his arms still around me, and sighed.

The man was back with a faction of employees that had some relevance to my daily life at Caduceus, all wearing the same playful expression with the hint of deviousness in their eyes that I did not have the strength to meet. All I heard was silence. No computers and no voices. I stared at the clock on the wall, watching the seconds pass, slower and slower. Finally a voice spoke up.

"I love her. I love her more than life itself. She's my world and if you can't accept that..." Slowly, I turned to meet his warm and inviting gaze. A was of relief was felt through me. I studied him carefully, as I felt my face grow hot with joy, as he leaned in to kiss me once more. Lips, the ones I had dreamed about, the ones ihad met with my own, not so long ago, had embraced me again, as their bearer refused to be swayed. If he had no fear admitting love, the wny should I?

"I love you. I always have. I always will." He pulled me in, a final time, our lips meeting momentarily then pulling apart again. The observers, who were cheering, were ignored. This was our moment.

"Always?"

"Always."

My friend. My doctor. My strength. My love.

Derek Stiles.


End file.
